Arthur écoute aux portes
by Canadian-23
Summary: Arhur écoute aux portes ou plutôt comment aurait du se terminé l'épisode 1X04! S'est ma version de la fin de cet épisode et si Arthur en sortant du laboratoire de Gaius avait entendu la conversation de celui-ci et Merlin. Slash Arthur/Merlin très fluffy!


Cette histoire est un slash (vraiment très **fluffy**!) entre nos magnifiques et incroyables Arthur et Merlin! Ceci est mon premier vrai slash et j'espère que vous allez apprécier!

**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartient, Merlin est la propriété de BBC (s'est dommage, mais bon! :D).

Voici mon histoire en espérant que vous allez aimer! N'oubliez pas les reviews s.v.p! Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Arthur venait juste de sortir du laboratoire de Gaius. Le jeune prince héritier se sentait soulagé et rassuré de voir que Merlin allait mieux depuis qu'il avait bu l'antidote contre la poison de Nimeuh. Il avait eu tellement peur d'avoir pris trop de temps pour revenir avec la fleur et il en voulait à son père parce qu'il avait pratiquement tué Merlin en l'enferment dans les donjons. Quoique que le fait qu'il avait tellement eu peur pour son servant, il ne l'avouerait à personne et cela même sous la pire des tortures. Il allait rependre le chemin de ses appartements quand il entendit la voix de Gaius. S'en vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'arrêta et se dissimula discrètement derrière la porte afin d'écouter le conseiller de la cour et le jeune serviteur.<p>

-Arthur est un homme d'honneur, il te donne parfois du fil à retorde, mais peu aurait fait ce qu'il a risqué pour un simple servant, dit le vieil homme.

-Je sais, vous avez raison, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser boire de cette coupe et pas parce qu'il est le prince et que je mourrais mille fois pour lui..en fait peut-être, mais s'est surtout parce qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi…. La bulle de lumière que j'ai envoyée, j'ai sentit qu'il était en danger. Je devais faire quelque chose, je lui aie indiqué la voie à suivre et je lui disais de laisser les fleurs de ne pas les prendre, de sauver sa vie, mais il l'a fait quand même. Je lui dois ma vie et ma destinée, expliqua Merlin avec une voix remplie d'affection et d'admiration pour Arthur.

Le prince qui écoutait toujours eut le souffle coupé. Cette bulle bienfaisante, sécurisante et remplie d'affection…et d'amour inconditionnel venait de Merlin, lui, qui était aux portes de la mort avait quand même voulu le protéger, mais la magie était proscrite sous peine capitale à Camelot. Avec ce que le jeune prince venait d'entendre, un seul mot et Merlin serait envoyé au bûcher ou encore à l'échafaud. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore été dire toute la vérité à son père, car en tant que futur roi et sujet d'Uther, Arthur avait un devoir, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à vendre son ami de cette façon surtout après avoir appris que cette lumière d'amour et de dévotion venait de son Merlin. Son Merlin…cette pensée le fit sourire. Imaginé le jeune homme totalement à lui avait une perspective très alléchante pour le jeune homme blond. Par contre, il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de réflexions à faire dans l'intimité de ses appartements.

-Mais si Arthur était à sa mercie pourquoi elle ne l'as pas tué et détruit Camelot?, demanda Merlin.

-Parce qu'elle savait que tu aurais été obligé de boire ce vin et s'est toi qu'elle voulait éliminé. Je crois que qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui sache à quel point tu es destiné à protéger Arthur et que tu le ferais sans aucune hésitation et au péril de ta vie. Le prince est un homme chanceux, répondit sagement Gaius.

-Je l'espère, je sais qu'Arthur va devenir un roi merveilleux et aimé de son peuple, moi le premier. Il faut juste qu'il abandonne son côté prétentieux de calibre royal, dit Merlin avec le ton de voix qui assurait à Arthur que son serviteur avait le sourire qui illuminait tout son visage.

Arthur sourit pour lui-même et décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il pensa au feu qu'il l'avait aidé à vaincre la bête qui contaminait l'eau du royaume, le bouclier de Vaillant, son aveu de sorcellerie pour sauver Gwen alors qu'il avait juste voulu aider une amie en sauvant son père, et lors de leur première rencontre leur combat et son sauvetage de la dague. Toutes ses fois où il aurait pu y laisser la vie, Merlin l'avait sauvé avec courage et sans penser aux conséquences d'être découvert. Seulement la protection du prince comptait pour le jeune sorcier. Arthur réalisa alors à quel point son serviteur lui était dévoué. Il s'en voulu de le traiter avec si peu de respect. Il savait qu'il allait devoir changer cela.

Rendu dans sa chambre, le prince se changea pour aller dormir. Il s'allongea dans son lit et se mit à réfléchir aux sentiments qu'il avait pour son serviteur, en fait son ami. Il avait besoin de Merlin : de son sourire, de sa fougue, de son audace à toujours le remettre à sa place, de sa dévotion, de ses magnifiques yeux bleus si on disait qu'Arthur avait des beaux yeux ceux de Merlin l'étaient encore plus, de ses oreilles disproportionnées, mais qui s'agençaient parfaitement à lui, de son corps pâle et gracile, de ses fesses rondes et galbées qui n'invitaient qu'à la luxure et des cheveux noir jais qui était en parfaite opposition à sa peau lunaire. Arthur eut l'envie soudaine de passer sa main dans la chevelure de Merlin, de le serrer contre son torse et de lui murmurer à l'oreille que son secret serait le sien à jamais. Le prince imagina alors la sensation d'avoir les lèvres rosées de Merlin sur les siennes. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant Merlin serrait à lui et à personne d'autre. Il s'endormit en rêvassant à son sorcier.

Le matin suivant, un rayon de soleil éclaira la chambre du prince. Il ouvrit les yeux et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il savait bien que Merlin serait en retard, alors il demanda à un autre servant de lui apporter un déjeuner sachant que Merlin irait en chercher un. Ils discuteraient ensemble devant un vrai bon repas. Une excellente mise en scène pour se que le jeune prince héritier avait en tête. Comme le futur roi l'avait prévu, Merlin arriva avec le déjeuner en même temps que le second servant sortait de la chambre royale. Merlin regarda son maitre avec surprise le plat toujours entre les mains.

-Merlin, assieds-toi et mange avec moi, dit Arthur.

-eum…oui bien sur sire, répondit-il en s'exécutant.

-Merlin, je crois que tu peux m'appeler Arthur quand nous sommes seuls, dit le prince avec le sourire que Merlin aimait plus que tout.

-..D'accord Arthur, je suis content…vous..tu es un..mon…prince, mais j'espère que nous pouvons être amis?, demanda presque timidement le jeune homme.

-Oui, mais nous ne pourrons pas l'étaler, cela devra rester notre secret, dit Arthur sérieusement.

-Bien sur, je comprends, dit Merlin solennellement pour conclure cette promesse.

-Comme, je comprends que tu m'es caché que tu sois un sorcier Merlin, dit le prince en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Merlin sentit son souffle se coupé, des sueurs froides lui coulèrent dans le cou, ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes et son cœur s'affola. Il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle pour se calmer. Arthur voyant la réaction de son ami, se leva et alla s'assoir sur le banc juste à côté de son sorcier. Il passa son bras puissant autour des épaules de Merlin qui par réflexe le jeune serviteur enfouie son visage dans le creux du cou de son prince.

-…Arthur..jamais, je n'ai utilisé ma magie contre toi ou ton père. J'aurais tellement…mais comment?, bafouilla-t-il confus.

-Je vous ai entendu, toi et Gaius discuter hier soir. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie avec cette bulle de lumière. Je ne te dénoncerai pas, ton secret sera le mien Merlin. Je crois en toi, dit Arthur avec un sérieux et une sincérité que le cœur et la magie de Merlin se sentirent revivre.

-Merci..dit-il en serrant le cou de son prince de ses bras pour se blottir contre le torse musclé et accueillant d'Arthur.

-Mais il faut que tu me promettes de faire très attention à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, dit le jeune prince.

-Oui, mais cela sera tellement plus simple de te protéger maintenant que tu connais mon secret. Je suis ravi d'être ton servant et cela jusqu'à ma mort, dit Merlin en réalisant la position dans laquelle lui et Arthur se trouvait.

Il rougit et se sépara à regret des bras puissants et sécurisants d'Arthur. Le price se sentit vide sans le corps du sorcier dans ses bras et il aimait la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son ami.

-Merlin, je suis heureux d'avoir le pire servant du monde. Au fait, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi, avoua le prince à mi-voix.

-…merci pour tout Arthur, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura Arthur en le dévorant du regard.

-..non, tu es beaucoup plus beau que moi, rétorqua Merlin en rougissant encore plus son le regard attendrit de son prince.

Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Tout doucement presque qu'avec une lenteur torturante, Arthur pris le visage de Merlin en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur celles rosées du sorcier. Au début ce n'était qu'un effleurement, mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient beaucoup trop passionnés pour que cela demeure à ce stade. Les mains se mirent en action et dans un bruit sourd, ils tombèrent en bas du banc. Merlin dos contre le sol et Arthur au-dessus de lui. Leurs lèvres brûlaient par l'envie d'embrasser l'autre, leurs langues jouaient le plus sensuel des ballets et même leur salive se mélangeait comme de la lave en fusion. Par ce baiser, ils voulaient se communiquer leur passion et tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Quand le manque d'oxygène se fit cruellement sentir, ils se séparèrent tout en continuant de s'admirer l'un et l'autre.

-..Arthur..je t'aime, avoua Merlin doucement.

-..Je t'aime aussi, mon Merlin, répondit Arthur avec la voix rauque.

-Les deux faces d'une même pièce, murmura le jeune sorcier, notre destinée!

-Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux, dit le prince en souriant.

-Moi non plus, dit Merlin en souriant également avant de ramener les lèvres de son prince charmant sur les siennes.

Ce fut Arthur qui mit fin au baiser afin de prendre son sorcier dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse du monde pour aller le déposer délicatement dans son lit qui était beaucoup plus confortable que le sol.

-Merlin..si tu veux arrêter tout de suite dis-le parce que je sais pas..si je vais…pouvoir m'arrêter une autre fois, souffla Arthur avec la voix enrouée par le désir.

-..Arthur, je suis déjà à toi et je veux t'appartenir entièrement. Tout mon être est à toi : corps, cœur, esprit, âme et magie. Prends-moi Arthur, dit-Merlin avec sensualité et sincérité saisissante pour le prince.

-Je t'aime Merlin, je suis aussi à toi, mais oui tu es à moi, seulement à moi MON Merlin, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Arthur entreprit de faire vivre à Merlin un moment féerique. Après de nombreuses caresses et baisers, Arthur et Merlin atteignirent ensemble l'extase simultanément. Alors, une lumière bleuté bienfaisante enveloppa le couple uni par cet acte d'amour et prolongea leur orgasme et leur profond bien être. Arthur demeura en Merlin et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le sorcier qui répondit avec autant de passion jusqu'à se que la lumière disparaisse. Il se retira alors du corps accueillant de Merlin et l'entoura de ses bras. Merlin s'allongea sur le torse musclé de son amant, mais finit par relever son regard pour le plonger dans celui de son prince.

-On doit se lever et effectuer nos tâches, sinon on pourrait avoir des ennuis, dit Merlin doucement.

-Oui, mais se soir tu dors ici Merlin et s'est un ordre, répondit Arthur avec son côté princier.

-Bien sur.._sire_, dit Merlin en souriant et en instant bien sur le mot _sire_.

Ils se rhabillèrent et sortir de la chambre du prince pour leur journée avec un sourire aux lèvres et se sentant invincibles puisqu'ils étaient ensembles. Dans le fond de sa caverne et prison, le dragon souffla : la plus grande destinée que l'histoire aura jamais connue!

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà, mon premier vrai slash! Je suis plutôt contente même si il y a beaucoup de fluff, mais bon j'adore ça et je m'assume! lol, mais je serais vraiement très heureuse d'avoir vos commentaires et vos reviews! Se serait vraiment très apprécié! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris seulement le temps de lire mon histoire!<p>

Marie-Ève


End file.
